large breasts
by Lee Hyuk Nara
Summary: Eunhyuk adalah yeojachingu guru di sekolahnya bernama donghae, dansuatu hari ada kejadian yang membuat ia minder untuk jadi yeojachingu gurunya itu karena tidak memiliki dada yang besar dan lain-lainya, apakah hubungan eunhyuk masih akan tetap berjalan mulus? Ga jago bikin summary yang jelas pairnya haehyuk..Warning:abal,GS,ga mutu,oneshot.


**Author : Lee hyuk nara  
Main Cast : Eunhyuk,Donghae,ryeowook,sungmin,kyuhyun  
pairing : Haehyuk  
Slight pair : kyumin**

**Rated : ****M**

**Warning : GS (Genderswitch) all uke,gaje,abal,ga mutu, tidak sesuai EYD**

**Discleimer: haeuhyuk milik tuhan YME dan orang tuanya, semua cast murni milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan pastinya tapi cerita ini murni milik saya sendiri**

**Summary :  
Eunhyuk adalah yeojachingu guru di sekolahnya bernama donghae, sehingga suatu hari ada kejadian yang membuat ia minder untuk jadi yeojachingu gurunya itu karena tidak memiliki dada yang besar dan lain-lainya, apakah hubungan eunhyuk masih akan tetap berjalan mulus? Ga jago bikin summary yang jelas pairnya haehyuk..Warning:abal,GS,ga mutu,oneshot.  
**

**Hai haii kembali lagi nih ber samaku author gaje dan menyebalkan, banyak ngoceh dan tidak berpendidikan hehe.. kali ini saya mempublish ff oneshot saya. Silahkan bagi reader yang berminat baca fic saya sampai tuntas bagi yang tidak berminat harus tetap membaca sampai tuntas #eh..**

**Bagi reader yang sedang menjalankan ibadah puasa di harap tidak membaca bagian terbawah fic ini, bisa nanti malam mungkin bacanya,hehe  
jangan lupa review fic abal saya ini karena review kalian amat sangat saya butuhkan,yasudahlah dari pada banyak ngoceh langsung saja ke inti cerita  
jeng..jengggg**

Seorang yeoja manis tengah berjalan lesu menelusuri koridor sekolahnya,entah apa yang ia pikirkan yang jelas di lihat dari raut wajahnya nampak ada suatu masalah besar menghapiri yeoja manis yang satu ini, beberapa kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya tatkala orang orang yang ia lewati melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat di artikan (?)

**Flashback on**

_1 hari yang lalu._

Teng...teng... teng...  
suara bel berbunyi ke seluruh penjuru ELF highschool menandakan waktunya untuk istirahat, seluruh siswa nampak berbinar tatkala mendengar tanda tersebut,suasana yang awalnya menegangkan dan membosankan hilang begitu saja di gantikan dengan senyumah lebar, para siswa maupun siswi berhamburan dari kelasnya masing-masing menuju kantin untuk segera mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan memintai jatahnya, tapi berbeda dengan yeoja manis yang tengah meng otak-atik ponselnya mengirimkan sesuatu pesan kepada seseorang.  
to: fishy  
subjek: makan siang  
"oppa, makan siang bareng yu!? Aku tidak ada teman, wookie tidak sekolah karena sakit, maukan?"

yeoja itu menghembuskan nafasnya setelah hpnya bergetas menandakan pesan singkatnya telah terkirim, lalu yeoja itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cara menelungkupkan kedua tanganya di atas meja, sesekali ia melirik ponsel canggihnya untuk melihat balasan. Lalu ia kembali pada posisi semula tatkala tidak mendapatkan balasan. Setelah beberapa lama ia kembali melihat ponselnya tapi hasilnya tetap sama tidak ada balasan dari orang yang ia harapkan itu, ia mengembungkan pipinya karena ia bosan terlalu lama menunggu, tiba-tiba seseorang mengintrufsi acara kesalnya,,"hyukie" ucap seorang namja jangkung menghampiri yeoja yang di panggil hyukie itu "tidak makan siang?" tanyanya lagi sambil duduk di sebelah hyukie "belum kyu aku sedang menunggu seseorang untuk membalas pesanku untuk menemaniku makan" ucap hyukie dengan raut muka yang tidak dapat di artikan "yasudah aku makan duluan saja kalau begitu, cepat segera makan arra nanti sakit looo" ucap namja jangkung itu mengacak-acak rambut hyukie "oke bossss, di mana minnie eonni?" tanya hyukie kepada namja jankung yang sudah kita ketahui namanya kyuhyun itu "sepertinya dia masih ada tugas yang belum ia kerjakan jadi dia makan di kelas saja dengan bekal yang ia bawa" ucap kyuhyun, dan di balas anggukan mengerti oleh hyukie "yasudah aku duluan ne,perutku sudah tidak bisa di ajak kompromi lagi bye hyukieeee" ucap kyuhyun pergi sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang sudah lapar, hyukie geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan namjachingu kaka perempuanya itu. Dan kembali ia melirik ponselnya seketika senyuman manis menghiasi wajah imutnya karena ia mendapatkan balasan dari sang namjachingu akan tetapi senyuman itu kembali memudar tatkala apa isi pesan dari namjachingunya itu  
from: fishy  
subjek: maaf  
maaf tidak bisa aku lagi ada meeting dengan beberapa guru, kau makan sendiri saja."  
hyukkie menpoutkan bibirya kesal karena balasan dari sang namja chingu, "huh kenapa harus ada meeting sih" gerutu hyukie saking kesalnya sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya menuju kantin.  
di perjalanan menuju kantin eunhyuk tidak sengaja mendengar seseorang menyebut-nyebut namanya dan otomatis eunhyuk berhenti dan berniat menguping "eh taukan lee hyukjae?" ucap seorang yeoja dari arah kelas yang entah kelas berapa karena hyukie tidak terlalu peduli "lee hyukjae?" tanya seorang yeoja lagi karena merasa asing dengan nama lee hyukjae " itu lhoooo yeoja kelas 2 ipa 1 yang suka di panggil eunhyuk atau hyukie itu loooo, tau kaga?" ucap yeoja yang pertama "oh ia tau tau, kenapa dengan eunhyuk tanya yeoja ke dua antusias "taukan semenjak ia di ketahui pacaran dengan namja bernama donghae guru pkl dari Smunivercity, nilainya tambah bagus, huh nampaknya ada sesuatu diantara mereka, atau jangan-jangan eunhyuk meminta kekasihnya itu untuk menghasut beberapa guru untuk menambahkan nilai si eunhyuk itu" ucap yeoja pertama dengan nada kurang sedapnya "ia yah,mugkin saja. Kasian ya donghae Seonsaenim  
harus pacaran dengan yeoja macam itu, yeoja pendek,kurus,lemah uhhh pokonya nyusahin deh" ucap yeoja ke dua dengan nada mengejeknya "bener banget tuh, mendingan sama kita udah cantik,sexy, dan kita bisa memberikan servis kita dengan dada besar kita ini tidak seperti dia dadanya rata kaya begitu gimana mau memuaskan suami dan gimana kalau udah punya anak nanti? pasti dia tidak bisa merawat anaknya dengan baik karena tidak berisi (?)" ucap yeoja itu membusungkan dada besarnya. Eunhyuk yang mendengar percakapan ke dua yeoja itu mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan. Lalu eunhyuk cepat-cepat meninggalkan ke dua yeoja itu dengan ter buru-buru takut bila harus mendengarkan percakapan yeoja itu lebih lama lagi, da tanpa eunhyuk sadari ke dua itu menyeringai kepergian eunhyuk.

3 IPA 3  
"sungmin eonni" teriak eunhyuk agak lesu dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah kaka perempuanya yang tengah berkutat dengan buku tugasnya, sungmin yang merasa namanya di panggil langsung mendongakan kepalanya "ya?" sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat dongsaeng kesayanganya itu tengah menghampirinya di jam jam seperti ini 'tidak biasanya' pikir sungmin "kenapa tidak makan hyukie?" tanya sungmin menutup bukunya karena sudah selesai mengerjakanya. "wookie sakit, jadi aku tidak ada teman" ucap eunhyuk menopang dagu "namja ikanmu?" ucap sungmin menyelidik "dia sibuk eon" ucap eunhyuk lesu "yasudah makanlah dengan eonni,eonni membawa bekal, huh sudah ku peringati tadi supaya kamu membawa bekal ehhh malah ogah-ogahan gitu tadi" sungmin mengacak-acak rambut eunhyuk "eon hyukie itu lemah dan suka nyusahin yah?" ucap eunhyuk memandang sungmin dan mengharapkan suatu jawaban dari sungmin "eh? Kata siapa?" tanya sungmin heran dengan pertanyaan aneh sang adik "jawab saja eonni!" ucap eunhyuk mengalihkan pandanganya ke tempat lain "kata siapa kau lemah dan nyusahin hyukie? Tidak ko kamu itu tidak nyusahin, hey lihatlah dirimu yang selalu hiperaktif apa itu bisa di katakan lemah?" ucap sungmin sambil mencolek hitung mungil adik kesayanganya itu "tapi yeoja itu bilang kalau aku itu lemah, pendek, jelek dan tidak pantas untuk donghae oppa karena hyukie itu nyusahin donghae oppa dan emmm katanya hyukkietidak memiliki dada besar" ucap eunhyuk kembali menatap kakanya yang caktik itu "ppppffffftttttt bbuuaahahahahahaha tawa sungmin pecah mendengar kata terakhir eunhyuk dan otomatis membuat eunhyuk mengembungkan pipinya sebal "kenapa eonni menertawaiku eoh?" ucap eunhyuk sebal sembari kembali memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke arah pintu kelas sungmin dan dapat ia lihat para siswa maupun siswi yang mondar-mandir melewati kelas 3 IPA 3 ini "kau itu lucu hyukie, apa donghae pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu?" tanya sungmin merangkul pundak eunhyuk yang tengah kesal itu. Eunhyuk menggeleng pertanda tidak pernah "lalu?" tanya sungmin "tidak tau" ucap eunhyuk dan menenggelamkan wajah kusutnya di meja. Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dongsaengya ini, lalu ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan bekal makananya dengan segera, "hyukkie ayo makan" ucap sungmin menggoyang-goyang bahu eunhyuk, eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya "kau saja eonnie aku tidak lapar" ucap eunhyuk lalu memilih mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk sekedar menghilangkan bosan, lalu sungmin memasukan sendok yang sudah terisi penuh makanan ke dalam mulutnya dan ia melakukan hal itu dengan ber ulang-ulang. Eunhyuk yang masih merasa bosan kembali memasukan ponsel kesayanganya itu, lalu ia memperhatikan sungmin yang sedang asik dengan bekalnya, sungmin yang merasa di perhatikan melihat ke arah eunhyuk "wae? Mau?" tanya sungmin, eunhyuk mengangguk, sungmin tersenyum dan menyuapi eunhyuk penuh sayang, bagaikan seorang ibu menyuapi anak Tknya.

**Flashback off**

"huhhh" yeoja manis itu meniup voninya lucu "pasti hari ini kesiangan yah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil melihat jam kuningnya yang bercorak monyet lucu (?), ia ketuk lalu ia buka pintu kelas 2 IPA1 yang merupakan kelasnya. "oppa?" ucapnya tak percaya setelah melihat siapa yang tengah mengajar di ruangan kelasnya, orang yang di panggil oppa itu melirik ke arah yeoja yang baru datang itu "telat?" ucapnya menghampiri yeoja manis itu "emm a a aku i itu" ucap yeoja itu gugup "bisa jelaskan 'lee hyuk jae" suruh guru itu penuh penekanan dalam kata lee hyuk jae "em i i iya a anu aku bangun ke siangan op.. emm Seongsaenim" ucapnya gugup menundukan kepalanya sambil meremas baju bagian bawah sehingga menyebabkan kusut yang ketara. "duduk" ucap guru itu memerintah, eunhyuk mendongakan kepalanya sambil menatapnya aneh "mau duduk atauuuu" ucap guru itu menyeringai "i ia duduk duduk" ucap eunhyuk sambil berlari kecil ke bangkunya. "hyukie kenapa kau bisa bangun telat?" ucap ryeowook teman sebangku sekaligus sahabat eunhyuk "eh kau wookie, sudah sembuh?" ucap eunhyuk balik nanya kepada sahabatnya itu, dan di balas anggukan oleh ryeowook "hyukie?" tanya ryeowook penuh selidik "emm a akuuuu, eh wookie ngomong-ngomong kenapa donghae oppa bisa ngajar sejarah? Bukanya ia itu ngajar matematika yah?" tanya eunhyuk penasaran "ah itu, katanya park Seongsaenim tidak bisa mengajar karena ada keperluan jadi donghae Seongsaenimlah yang menggantikannya" ucap ryeowook dan di balas dengan anggukan berulang ulang "dan kau hyukie? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku lo" ucap ryeowook penuh selidik "ah i ia aku semalam tidak bisa tidur karena_"." berdua kenapa kalian mengobrol di saat saya berbicara? Niat belajar ga sih?" bentak donghae kepada mereka berdua dan membuat semua yang ada di kelas meirik ke arah wookhyuk "mi mian donghae Seongsaenim, tidak akan kita ulangi" ucap ryeowook menundukan kepalanya berbeda dengan eunhyuk yang mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap donghae heran "kenapa?" ucap donghae tegas kepada eunhyuk "ah a ani Seongsaenim" ucap eunhyuk ikut menundukan kepalanya, donghaepun embali melanjutkan acara mengajarnya dan eunhyuk? Ia tengah sibuk dengan pikiranya 'hae oppa berubah, kenapa dia tadi membentaku? Tidak seberti biasanya dia seperti itu apa dia sudah bosan denganku? Atau benar apa yang di bilang yeoja kemarin kalau aku itu lemah dan suka nyusahkanya? Apa dia menyesal memilki yeojachingu sepertiku? Tapi aku sangat mencintainya, apa aku putusin donghae saja biar dia tidak ter bebani lagi olehku dan tidak lagi pusing memikirkanku" ucap eunhyuk dalam hati sampai-sampai butiran bening jatuh dari ke dua bola matanya dan mengenai rok sekolahnya, setelah eunhyuk sadar ia mengusap airmatanya dan mendongakan kepalanya dan fokus kepada donghae yang tengah menyampaikan materi.

teng...teng...teng...  
jam istirahat telah tiba saatnya semua guru menghentikan aktivitas mengajarnya termasuk donghae "ya sudah, cukup sekian pelajaran dari saya silahkan bagi yang mau istirahat sekian dan terima kasih" ucap donghae kembali ke mejanya dan memberekan barang-barang bawaanya.  
semua murid berhamburan ke luar kelas untuk ber istirahat dan kebanyakan dari mereka menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut kosong mereka dengan berbagai macam makanan yang di jual di kantin sekolah "hyukie, ke kantin bersama" ajak donghae kepada eunhyuk yang masih membereskan buku-buku pelajaranya "ah? emm a aku mau ke kantin dengan wookie, ii a kan wookie?" ucap eunhyuk melirik ryeowook "ah? aku?" ucap i ia tapi kalau mau dengang donghae seo_"." Ahh wookie kan aku sudah janji tadi" ucap eunhyuk menarik lengan ryeowook "yasudah oppa aku duluan,annyeong" ucap eunhyuk lari meninggalkan donghae yang tengah mematung.  
"dia kenapa" guman donghae sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

***pulang sekolah***

Eunhyuk tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah menunggu taxi yang lewat, ia beberapa kali meniup voninya karena merasa bosan taxi yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang, hanya beberapa yang lewat akan tetapi di dalam taxi sudah ada orang yang menjadi tuan taxi itu. Drrr drrrr drrrr suara genar ponsel eunhyuk mengintrufsi eunhyuk 'hyukkie hari ini eonni akan menginap di rumah henry untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok, tolong kasih tau eomma dan appa yah' isi pesan singkat dari kaka perempuan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengmbungkan pipinya lucu dan membalas pesan kakanya itu kata 'ya' setelah eunhyuk memastikan smsnya terkirim ia kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan ia kembali menunggu taxi.

_Brrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmm_

"hyukkie" ucap seorang namja memaggil eunhyuk dari dalam mobilnya "mau pulang?" tanya namja brunette itu, eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya "ayo aku antar"."ti tidak usah oppa aku bisa naik taxi aku takut merepotkanmu" ucap eunhyuk "hey hyukie kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menolaku? Lagian aku tidak merasa di repotkan ko akukan namjachingumu kenapa harus repot,ayo naik" ucap donghae "tapi aku_"."tidak ada penolakan hyukie cepat naik" ucap donghae tegas, dan eunhyuk yang merasa takut cepat naik ke mobil donghae.

Di dalam mobil terjadi keheningan, tidak seperti biasanya eunhyuk yang selau ngoceh menceritakan hal apapun kepada donghae, tapi kini eunhyuk menyenderkan kepalanya kepada pintu mobil dan tatapanyapun tertuju keluar mobil. Donghae yang merasa bosan akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya "hyukkie bagai mana harimu ini?" tanya donghae yang masih fokus kepada mobilnya "baik" ucap eunhyuk singkat "kau kenapa hyukkie?" tanya donghae melirik sekilas kepada eunhyuk dan kembali fokus pada benda bulat di depanya "tidak papa, aku hanya lelah" ucap eunhyuk lagi singkat sambil memainkan ponselnya "lelah? Apa kau sakit" tanya donghae lagi yang masih tetap fokus "ani"jawab eunhyuk singkat lagi, donghae mendengus kesal kepada yeojachingunya ini, dan keheninganpun kembali tercipta,

*.*

"terimakasih" ucap eunhyuk setelah sampai di rumahnya "sama-sama hyukkie" ucap donghae tersenyum tulus kepada yeojachingunya itu "tidak mengajaku untuk mampir?" ucap donghae se olah-olah ia mau di ajak mampir "yah? Emm bolehlah" jawab eunhyuk lalu keluar dari mobil donghae dan di ikuti donghae.  
"eommmaaaa hyukie pulangggggg" ucap eunhyuk membuka pintu rumahnya, namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang eomma "eommamu kemana?" tanya donghae mendudukan dirinya di ruang tamu eunhyuk "molla, di dapur mungkin" jawab eunhyuk beranjak menuju dapur. Donghae bengkin dan melihat-lihat sekitar ya walaupun donghae sudah sering main ke rumah eunhyuk tapi ia tak pernah bosan dengan suasana rumah eunhyuk yang terkesan sederhana tapi rapih dan nyaman untuk di tinggali. Donghae tersenyum tatkala melihat foto keluarga eunhyuk yang terpajang indah (?)  
"oppa" ucap eunhyuk mengintrufsi kegiata donghae "hm?" jawab donghae "emmm eomma dan appa tidak ada di rumah ia akan pulang besok, ia menjenguk nenek yang tengah sakit" ucap eunhyuk menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang tadi eunhyuk dapat di meja makan, "lalu kakamu?" tanya donghae "dia mengerjakan tugas di rumah henry eonni dan mungkin ia juga pulang besok mengingat besok adalah hari minggu" ucap eunhyuk dan berjalan meninggalkan donghae berniat untuk mengganti baju. "hyukkie kau kenapa?" tanya donghae mengikuti langkah eunhyuk "aku? Tidak apa-apa ko, kenapa emangnya" jawab eunhyuk menaiki tangga "tidak ada apa-apa bagai mana hyukkie? Kau aneh sejak kemarin, apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" tanya donghae masih mengimbangi eunhyuk yang berjalan mulain cepat "emm oppa, euuhhhh kita putus saja" ucap eunhyuk berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar eunhyuk

**Ctarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

Bagaikan di sambar petir donghae membelalakan matanya tidak percaya eunhyuk memutuskanya.  
"wae hyukie, apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Apa kau bosan denganku?" ucap donghae membalikan tubuh eunhyuk yang tadinya membelakanginya.  
eunhyuk diam menundukan kepala sambil memainkan kedua tanganya "jawab hukkie jawab,bentak donghae "hiks..hiks" isak eunhyuk "ohh kau tidak mau menjawab rupanya hah? Kau sudah bosan denganku, atau kau sudah memiliki namja lain?" bentak donghae lagi membelakangi eunhyuk yang masih setia dengan isakanya "bukan oppa, bukan itu tapi hikss.. aku tidak hiks. Pantas untuk hiks.. mu" ucap eunhyuk susah payah "tidak pantas? Siapa yang bilang kau tidak pantas untuku hyukkie?" donghae membalikan badanya kembali dan memegang ke dua bahu eunhyuk yang tenggah bergetar "ada seseorang hiks.. dan.. hisk,. Mereka bi hiks bilang a aku hiks. Tidak pantas untukmu hiks.. karena aku hisk.. itu selalu menyusahkanmu karena aku ini yeoja lemah hikss..dan kata mereka aku ini yeoja pendek hisks.. dan mereka hiks.. juga bilang dada aku itu kecil untuk mu hiks..dan aku tidak hisk..bisa memuaskan mu hiskss...oppaaa" ucap eunhyuk malu dengan kata terakhirnya,donghae hanya terkekeh mendengar penjelasan polos eunhyuk tadi, dan otomatis membuat eunhyuk mendongakan kepalanya "kenapa hiks kau malah tertawa?" ucap eunhyuk mengerjap ngejap lucu, bukanya menjawab donghae malah mencubit pipi eunhyuk gemas "sakittt hiks.." ucap eunhyuk yang masih terisak. Donghae memeluk eunhyuk dan membenamkan kepala eunhyuk di dada bidangnya,"oppa?" tanya eunhyuk heran dengan tingkah donghae "hmm?" jawab donghae mengelus surai eunhyuk "jadi bagai mana?" tanya eunhyuk "bagai mana apanya hmm?" ucap donghae mengeratkan pelukanya "kita jadi putuskan?" tanya eunhyuk "menurutmu?" donghae melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap kedua bola mata eunhyuk intens. Tidak ada jawaban dari eunhyuk ia malah memeluk donghae dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang donghae lagi karena malu.  
"tidak hyukkie, kau mencintaiku bukan?" ucap donghae mengeratkan pelukanya, eunhyuk mengangguk pertanda ia"tapi_" ucap eunhyuk mendongakan kepalanya "sstttttttt, tidak boleh bicara lagi hyukkie, aku mencintaimu dan tidak peduli dengan keadaanmu, jika mereka bilang kamu selalu menyusahkanku, aku amat sangat bahagia karena telah di repotkan olehmu hyukkie karena aku bangga karena bisa menjagamu dengan se penuh hati dan bila mereka bilang kau itu pendek, apa kau mau lebih tinggi dariku hmm apa kau mau menciumku dengan menunduk (?) kan kurang lucu hyukkie dan bilamana mereka bilang hmmmm dadamu kecil, apa aku pernah bilang menginginkan dada yang besar hm?" tanya donghae, dan eunhyuk menggeleng pertanda tidak. "lalu apa lagi hmm? Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus hyukkie" ucap donghae lalu kemudian mengecup bibir kissable eunhyuk dan melumatna sedikit nafsu setelah beberapa saat donghae melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, "kalau mereka bilang kau tidak bisa memuaskanku aku rasa mereka tidak tau apa-apa hyukkie, mau di buktikan?" tanya donghae menyeringai, eunhyuk mengangguk lagi "yakin?" tanya donghae memastikan, lalu eunhyuk menunduk malu "yakin" ucap eunhyuk gugup dan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Donghae tersenyum dan kembali melumat bibir eunhyuk, terlihat eunhyuk mulai membalas lumatan donghae dengat kaki sedikit berjingjit menyamakan tinggi badanya dengan donghae, donghae menekan tengkuk eunhyuk supaya ciman mereka lebih dalam menggigit bibir bawah eunhyuk dan mau tidak mau eunhyuk membuka mulutnya dan memberikan akses untuk donghae untuk memasukan lidahnya dan dengan senang hati lidah eunhyuk menyambut kedatangan lidah donghae di goa milik eunhyuk. Bosan dengan mulut eunhyuk, akhirnya donghae turun ke leher eunhyuk dan memaksa donghae untuk lebih membungkukan badanya menyamai eunhyuk "eghhhhhhh" desah eunhyuk tatkala donghae memberikan tanda merah ke unguan di leher jenjang eunhyuk. Donghae sedikit meremas dada mungil eunhyuk, tangan kanan eunhyuk entah sejak kapan berada di leher donghae kini beralih kepada tangan donghae yang tengah meremas dada eunhyuk ia ikut meremas tangan donghae menikmati permainan donghae "eghhh" desah eunhyuk lagi.  
donghae mengangkat tubuh mungil eunhyuk tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan di bukanya pintu kamar eunhyuk donghae kembali menutup pintu kamar eunhyuk dengan kaki kananya, ia membaringkan tubuh eunhyuk di kasur king sizenya dan entah apa yang mereka lakukan setelah ini yang jelas malam ini akan menjadi malam panjang bagi eunhyuk dan donghae.  
skip  
skip  
skip  
"oppaa arghhh aku sudah tidak tahan lagi erghhhhhhh" desah eunhyuk tatkala donghae terus menggenjot lubang bagian bawah eunhyuk "euhh hyukieeee kita sama-sama euhhhh"  
"opphaaaaahh"  
"hyukieeeeeee" teriak keduanya bersamaan tatkala cairan cinta mereka keluar dari tubuh mereka masing-masin. Walaupun donghe mengeluarkan cairanya di tubuh eunhyuk tetapi saking banyaknya cairan tersebut membuat cairan itu sedikit merembes keluar dari lubang sempit eunhyuk bercampur dengan darah yang berasal dari robeknya selaput dara eunhyuk.  
"hahh hahhh hahhhh" nafas keduanya tedengar jelas karena saking capenya dengan aktivitas yang baru mereka lakukan itu (?)

plop  
suara junior donghae yang lepas dari lubang eunhyuk. Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya di samping eunhyuk dan memeluk eunhyuk erat.  
"oppa" ucap eunhyuk menatap ke dua bola mata donghae intens  
"apa changi" donghae mengecup kening eunhyuk  
"kenapa tadi kau membentaku?" tanya eunhyuk ke pada namja chingunya itu  
"hah? Tadi? Kapan?" tanya donghae menatap eunhyuk "tadi oppa pas di kelas" ucap eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya lucu "ohh itu, jelas saja changi aku membentakmu kalau tidak mana mungkin kau mau menurut dan aku tak mau mempunyai yeojachingu yang bodoh karena tidak memperhatikan di saat guru menjelaskan changi" donghae itu semakin membuat eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya.  
"hyukie?" tanya donghae  
"hmm?" jawab eunhyuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang donghae  
"terima kasih" ucap donghae mengecup pucuk kepala eunhyuk lagi"sama-sama oppa" ucap eunhyuk memejamkan matanya lelah "kau bisa memuaskanku kan hyukkie? Huh tak ku sangkan kau itu begitu hebat dan nakal" goda donghae "huh jangan menggodaku" ucap eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "itu benar hyukie,jadi mulai sekarang jangan ber fikiran aneh-aneh lagi ne?" ucap donghae mengerakan pelukanya "ne oppa aku janji"ucap eunhyuk,dan tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir eunhyuk menandakan kalau ia sudah ter tidur, donghae mersenyum melihat wajah damai yeojachingunya itu dan iapun ikut menyusul eunhyuk ke alam mimpinya.

FIN

sekian cerita abal yang saya ketik. Maaf bila masih banyak typo dan plot yang masih berantakan saya tidak jago nulis sihh soalnya. Saya nulis ni fic tengah malam di saat para manusia tengah terlelap, saya nunggu makan sahur sambil nulis ni fic abal. Eh tunggu-tunggu apa ini masih bisa di bilang manunggu makan sahur? Mengingat sekarang tengah jam 02.32 hihi. Yasudah sekian saya mau tidur dulu dan do'akan saya untuk tidak kesiangan aamiin. Bye bye  
review reviw review okeeeeeeeee


End file.
